What the Hell Just Happened in South Park!
by SupaEnvy
Summary: South Park has gone crazy! A fifth grade girl goes missing and the government show up! If that wasn't enough, a new superhero team has come to protect South Park! Who can solve this messed up mystery? Rated T for language with a few OCs throwed in.
1. The Upstagers?

**So this is my first Fan-Fiction! I have always wanted to write one and I'm really excited!**

**I hope you enjoy it! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Shadowy figures ran through the town of South Park. Not a sound could be heard for miles. Rain poured down and lightening strikes exploded in the sky every five minutes.<p>

Gathered in a small room were the heroes of our story. ToolShed and The Human Kite stood yawning in the corner.

"Man, our HQ is turning into a real dump," moaned ToolShed, his gaze focused on the leak in the roof that allowed a little of the rain to drip in,

"Well there isn't much we can do about it," The Human Kite said simply, "Coon is being selfish and he's refusing to leave the place behind." Kite and ToolShed looked at the leak and then at each other. They groaned.

Mysterion walked into the room and shook himself in a desperate effort to become dry,

"Mysterion!" Kite called out to him.

Mysterion blinked and made his way over, "Don't make your clothes waterproof Mysterion, I said. What's the chance it'll be raining when you fight crime Mysterion? I said." Mysterion muttered as he walked over to ToolShed and Kite,

"What's that, Mysterion?" asked a confused Human Kite.

"Hmm? Oh, uh nothing." Mysterion muttered as he took his place beside them.

"I wonder what Coon wants us for?" said Kite looking around the room of tired, panda-eyed superheroes.

"Yes, indeed. He said it was urgent," Mysterion nodded.

"Yeah, but then again for Coon it's urgent when the fridge malfunctions. It could be anything" Toolshed said with a grin. This made Human Kite and Mysterion crack a smile.

Right on queue, The Coon walked out and went to the front of the room,

"Ahem! Fellow below average and minor Superheroes!" he began with a loud voice. This snapped half the heroes in the room to a reluctant attention.

"I have called you out here because my organisation, meaning me and you guys, is headed for," The Coon paused for effect, "Damnation!" he exclaimed. Gasps of alarm and shock were sent across the room.

"The superhero organisation of Coon and Friends is being," The Coon paused once more and the heroes leaned forward, "Upstaged!" he exclaimed, waving both hands wildly in the air.

Gasps of shock were begun, but they ended half-way. The heroes looked at one another in confusion.

"What do you mean upstaged?" asked Kite, astonished.

"You mean like another Superhero team?" Toolshed asked.

The Coon began nodding like crazy, "Yes! They have been going around stopping crime in South Park! South Park! That is our territory!" he squealed.

Mysterion looked surprised, but kept a cool head like always, "But what is the problem? This is what I'd consider a good thing. Coon and Friends can't be in two places at the same time. This would be a great asset."

The Coon looked like he was about to blow a gasket. His eyes were twitching violently, "The problem? The problem is that this is about territorial space! This is about hero authority! If we don't show these copycats that are mark is here, they'll eat is alive!"

The room filled with gasps of horror.

"They'll eat us?" squeaked Mint-Berry Crunch in horror.

"Oh my god, they might be cannibla heroes!" wheezed Mosquito.

"What are we going to do?" yelled TupperWear.

"He doesn't mean they'll literally eat us," Mysterion sighed.

"They'll destroy us! They'll take over South Park!" yelled Coon, running up and down.

The room was in uproar. Yelling, cries and gasps from the other members were up to full volume.

"Everyone calm down!" Mysterion yelled over the screeching. The room fell silent.

"I know this is a shock, but if this team is anything like what a superhero team should be, they'd never try and take over South Pak!" Mysterion said firmly.

"Yeah, Mysterion is right! Maybe our best bet would be to talk to them?" suggested Human Kite with a shrug.

"That's a good idea, Human Kite. What do you think Coon?" Mysterion called out to the wild Coon, who was still running up and down.

Coon stopped and looked at them as if they were crazy, "You just wanna talk to the people who are gonna take over our town?" he demanded.

Mysterion sighed,

"Look even if they are going to take over South Park, we can just talk to them anyway and if we find evidence that proves they are going to take over the town, we can capture them there and then."

Mint-Berry Crunch, Mosquito, TupperWear and the Iron Maiden looked at each other, smiled and nodded at the plan.

"Fine! We have to start tonight though!" Coon grunted.

"Good. Kite and Toolshed, let's go!" Mysterion said.

The two heroes grinned and ran out with him.

"Hey guys! I'm coming too!" Coon yelled, running after them as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! More chapters will be coming soon. Please review! I take criticism well so don't worry! Say whatever you feel!<strong>


	2. Rays Destroy Your Brain Cells Now?

Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny walked lazily into the cafeteria,

"Stupid, fucking superhero copycats." Cartman muttered as he tried not to fall face down into the table.

Kenny had beaten him to it and snores could be heard from his side of the table.

Stan rubbed his eyes, "You can say that again. We were up all night looking for those bastards and we didn't find anything!"

"Well I'm not giving up!" Cartman yelled, "I will not rest until those mother-fucking whores are out of South Park!"

The cafeteria fell silent and all eyes were on Cartman.

"Shut the hell up, fat ass!" hissed Kyle.

"I'm not fat! You shut the hell up you god damn Jew!" Cartman screamed at him.

"Guys just shut up!" Kenny moaned, his face emerging from the table.

The people in the cafeteria just shrugged and went back to eating.

Just then, Butters came running up to the table, "Fellas! Did you hear the news?"

"Butters, go the fuck away!" Cartman screeched at him without thinking.

"Sorry Butters, Cartman's just pissed off. What's to hear about?" Kyle asked Butters, glaring at Cartman.

"You know Alex Hunter? That girl in fifth grade?" Butters began. He seemed very jumpy.

"Oh yeah, I know her!" Stan nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Kyle said.

Cartman blinked, "Hey wait! I don't know her!" he said with an angry tone.

"What? You don't know who Alex Hunter is? She's like one of the most popular kids in the fifth grade!" Stan said, surprised.

"You know? That girl Kenny had a crush on for a while." Kyle added.

"Hey! Shut up Kyle!" Kenny snapped.

"Oh! Oh!" Cartman jumped, realisation hitting him, "Is that that poor girl? She's like the fifth poorest kid in the school?"

"Cartman, do you rank the poor kids in this school?" Stan asked, becoming a little disturbed.

"Might do." Cartman said bluntly.

"Yeah, that's the girl I'm talking about," continued Butters, "Well Alex has gone missing!"

Each of the boy's eyes widened, "Missing? You mean she's dead?" Kyle asked in horror.

"Well, uh, I don't know." Butters stammered.

"Jesus Butters, don't you know anything?" Cartman screamed at him.

Butters bit his lip. He was used to Cartman's rants, "No one has seen her for about three weeks."

"Hey, that's great Butters! Now go the fuck away." Cartman said dryly.

As Butters walked away to his own table, the boys all looked at each other.

"Dudes! Do you think this has anything to do with that new superhero team?" Stan whispered to them.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure." Kyle whispered back, shifting his eyes left to right trying to see if anyone was listening in.

"I told you guys so!" Cartman said at a much higher volume, "First they start with one of the poorest kids in school and then they take…" Cartman paused, hoping for some kind of affect.

"Over the world!"

The cafeteria was completely silent and all eyes were on their table, or more specifically, on Cartman.

"Jesus, dude!" Kyle said to him through clenched teeth.

The boys dragged him out of the cafeteria and out into the hallway.

"Cartman, learn to shut your go damn fat ass mouth!" Stan grumbled to him.

"You guys are just jealous because you know I, me and myself were right about this superhero team." Cartman smirked.

"Cartman, look at the facts!" Kyle said, "Why would they start with Alex Hunter? She's one of the most popular kids in the fifth grade! Do you think they'd be stupid enough to draw suspicion to themselves like that by taking someone so well-known?"

Cartman wasn't going to admit it, but the Jew had a point. He just smirked once more.

"You guys are so jealous. I'm sorry but this negative energy I am getting from your negativity is bumming me out." He said sarcastically, putting his head to his forehead and pretended to faint.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home." he finished, walking away.

"Um, he knows he can't get out of school, right?" Kenny asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave the fat ass. Better if he isn't here anyway." Stan muttered, walking away.

Kenny and Kyle just shrugged and followed after him

They walked on until Stan stopped. Kyle bumped into the back of him, "Stan? What the-"

Stan shushed him and pointed out around the corner. Kenny and Kyle looked around the corner, making sure they weren't seen. It was fifth graders. Girls to be precise. They were talking to each other and kept glancing around. They looked they expected to have some sort of monster jump out at them at any minute.

"People keep asking questions about her? What are you going to do?"

The one who spoke had strawberry blonde hair that had a little section of it at the back tied into a small ponytail. She wore a light green jumper with a pink scarf that had the two ends drop down at the front. Her trousers were pink and her shoes were a light green. Her teeth kept chattering and her eyes were wider than a frog.

"Bern, you stupid mother-fucking idiot! Just feed them any bullshit that comes to mind!"

The next one that spoke was a girl, but it took a longer time to realise it. Her hair was a dark brown and was straight, but cut uneven at the ends. Wrapped around her head was a red head bandana. She had a baggy black t-shirt that had written on it in white, "Vampires Suck!" and baggy black jeans to match. She then wore red Doc Martens on her feet.

The next girl didn't speak, but she did shake her head sadly. This girl looked like she had stepped out of Buckingham Palace. Her hair was black, neck length and tightly curled. Her winter jacket was a light brown and it had a fur neck on it. Her trousers were a darker brown, her gloves were white and her winter boots were white as well.

"Wow. The first and last girls aren't that bad." Kenny said perkily.

"Yeah, that one in the middle could settle for Cartman." Stan grinned.

They snickered, but stopped when the girls stopped talking and looked around.

"Danielle's right. We can't lie like that. In fact, we'd be lying to ourselves! We still don't know what has really happened to Lex!" The first girl cried miserably.

The boys looked at each other. Lex? They must be talking about Alex Hunter. They were all around the same age. The one in the middle looked older, but that didn't really matter.

"Bull shit!" grunted the older one, "We all know what happened to her and we know what killed her too!"

For the second time that day, the boys eyes widened in horror. So Alex Hunter was dead? But how did these girls know that?

"That's not true!" the first girl wailed.

"Why fucking bother, Bernadette?" the older girl yelled, "That thing flattened her like a pancake!" the older girl slapped her two hands together to demonstrate her point.

Kenny, Kyle and Stan looked at each other in disbelief. Flattened her? This was getting scary.

"Maybe we should go back tonight." said the older girl once more, calming down.

The first girl started to shake her by the shoulders, which was quite impressive seeing as she was smaller than her, but managed to jump pretty high for her size.

"Chelsea, are you insane? Did the rays get into your brain and destroy some of your cells? We went back last night and we almost got killed!" she wailed.

The older girl, Chelsea, pushed the smaller girl, Bernadette, off of her.

"Get off me bitch!" Chelsea said through gritted teeth.

The rich looking girl, Danielle, shook her head, shrugged and then nodded.

Bernadette sighed, "Okay, Danielle has a point. We can go back tonight."

"Not like we had much of a choice... We couldn't just leave Lex there." Mumbled Chelsea as the girls walked away.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny waited and then jumped out when the girls was gone.

"Dudes, what just happened?" Kyle asked hoarsely, still in shock of what he had heard.

"I have no idea what happened! I'm so confused! Is the girl dead or alive?" Stan was talking so fast that it was hard to make out what he was saying.

"Maybe we should follow them tonight and see for ourselves." Kenny suggested. He was shaken up, but he seemed to stay calm.

"I don't know Kenny." Kyle said unsurely.

"Why not?"

"Well one, that small girl seemed really scared of it and two, we don't even know where they're going!" Kyle said desperately.

The truth was that Kyle didn't want to go to wherever the girls were going. What the girl said about rays and destroying brain cells had put him off.

"I don't know Kyle," Stan said with a shrug, "If this has anything to do with that new team, then I think we might need to."

Kyle sighed and gave up, "Okay. Tonight then."

The boys walked away and only thought about what they might find if they followed the girls. If Alex's disappearance was linked to the superhero group, they'd have to do something that terrified them.

Admit that Cartman was right.


	3. Stalking Time!

It had become night once again in South Park. Mysterion stood on the highest rooftop in town.

"Where are Toolshed and Human Kite?" he grunted.

As if they had heard it, Toolshed and Kite walked out of the shadows and beside Mysterion.

"Have they come yet?" asked a nervous Human Kite, who was twitching quite a bit.

Mysterion shook his head, "No not yet. They should be here soon though."

Mysterion's voice must had been louder than usually that night because once again, as if they heard him, the three girls walked out of the shadows cast by the streets.

"Here they go..." whispered Toolshed.

The three watched the girls. They didn't say anything. They just looked around and nodded to each other. When they were sure no one was there, they walked on.

"They're on the move!" hissed Mysterion, "Let's go."

The heroes jumped down from the building. Mysterion landed perfectly, but Toolshed and Kite had a less elegant landing. They scrambled out of the dumpster and Mysterion sighed.

They hid behind what ever they could find. Trees, garbage cans and other small buildings. While they did that, they made sure to listen to the fifth graders conversation.

"I still don't think we should be going," It was the small girl that talked. The heroes remembered her name was Bernadette.

"Shut it Bernadette! We have started walking and we are going, so quit your bitching!" the sneer had come from the older girl, Chelsea.

The next girl was the one who didn't seem to talk to her friends at all. She nodded her head and wagged her finger at them. The heroes were pretty sure that her name was Danielle.

"Yeah Danny's right," said a gruff Chelsea, "If we didn't go, Lex might get out and then we'd be more screwed than we would be if someone found out what we had done in the first place."

"If anyone did find out what we did, I don't think it would be possible for us to be more screwed." Bernadette sighed sadly and avoided Chelsea's glare.

"We'll get in, do our work and go home." said Chelsea, finishing the conversation.

Mysterion was completely lost. They had been talking about Alex being dead, but they were also talking about her 'getting out' and 'not knowing what had really happened to her'. What was exactly going on?

Chelsea stopped and stuck her arms out to signal for Danielle and Bernadette to stop too.

"What is it, Chelsea?" Bernadette asked.

Chelsea put a finger to her own lips. She nodded to them and then the girls nodded back at her.

Then out of no where, the fifth graders broke out into a mad dash. They turned the corner before Mysterion, ToolShed and The Human Kite.

"Aw damn it!" Toolshed cursed.

"Well this has been a waste time. Let's go." said Kite, turning around to leave.

Mysterion turned round to face him, "What are you doing? We still don't know what's going on!"

"Yeah, but we'll never know where they went!" Kite protested.

Mysterion grumbled. They had a point.

"Yeah. Sorry Mysterion, it's worthless." Toolshed agreed, walking away with Kite.

Mysterion grunted. He turned to look at the corner the girls had turned. He could find them. He just needed to piece the clues together.

He followed them and ran on. After a while, he got to the mountainous area of South Park. He looked down and found three sets of footprints in the snow. He followed the footprints, but was curious. Why would they want to come up here? Mysterion wondered.

Then the answer came face to face with him. It looked like a factory of some sort. Some of the windows were busted and the building itself was in a really bad state. This got Mysterion really confused.

"It's suspicious enough that they come up here, but here?" he mumbled as he walked towards the door.

He nudged the door open and looked in. It was pitch black and dull hums could be heard. Mysterion walked in. The first thing he noticed was the soft material he had stepped on. He bent down and picked it up. It felt like some kind of feather. Mysterion dropped it and walked on. He pressed his hand on the wall and found a cord hanging down. He pulled it and the large burst into light.

Mysterion stood wide eye in what he was seeing. It was all just machines. Small ones, large ones, dull ones, active ones. Mysterion was so in awe that he almost missed the little gasp from behind him. He turned sharply. There was a blur of black and that something was gone.

Mysterion swallowed. Something was definitely going here. Another thing that worried Mysterion was that the girls weren't there.

"Who's there?" he called out.

There was no reply. There was only humming from the machines.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help!" Mysterion called out once more.

"Help me?"

Mysterion stepped back and looked around. He had heard it.

"Yes, I'm here to help you."

"Really? This isn't a joke?" the voice asked doubtfully.

"No joke. Could you come out? I need to know you are in order to help you." Mysterion looked around once more.

The blur of black came again and it whizzed behind him.

Mysterion turned round and blinked in complete surprise. It was a girl. She wore a ripped red vest top, with a black scarf tied in a loose tie knot. She wore a dark blue jacket and the zipper had been ripped off. She then wore black shorts and blue ankle boots. Her hair black and was a short, spiky bob. Mysterion tried to find something suspicious, but the only thing that he could come up with was... She's pretty.

The girl bit her lip, "My name's Alex. Alex Hunter. Who are you?" she asked him.

Mysterion was taken back by the quick introduction, "You can call me Mysterion."

"No... What's your real name?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mysterion was doing a lot of surprise blinking in front of this girl and this question was no exception to that.

"That is my real name." He said once again.

"No it's not. What's your real name? Can't you tell me?" she asked forcefully.

"No, I'm sorry. My identity must remain a complete secret." he said trying to conjure up as must force that the girl had used, but not really succeeding.

The girl sighed and shrugged, "Oh well. What do you want?"

Mysterion decided that he didn't feel comfortable around this girl, especially with her controlling the conversation.

"I told you, didn't I? I am here to help you." Mysterion coughed, trying to shake some of the awkwardness off.

"Yeah, but what kind of help do you mean?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"I need to know everything. What happened to you, what you're doing here and why you are here in the first place. Everything would be nice." Mysterion told her, trying to look her back in the eye with the same power she used.

"That's a long story. Are you sure you could manage?" Alex smiled.

Mysterion found that he could help smiling back, "Try me."

Alex took in a deep breath, "Well, let's see... Where to begin?"


	4. Lex's Story

So this is basically what happened to Alex. This is what she'd be telling Mysterion. I just thought it would be kind of different if I wrote it like this.

It was Friday, 12:03pm. Lex sighed and walked over to her table.

"Hey guys." She tried with a smile.

"And I say a monkey could mow a lawn!" That was Chelsea.

Chelsea was a year older than the rest of the group as she was held back a grade because of her stunts and her little trip to Juvenile Hall. In fact, the rest of the girls had no idea why they started hanging around with her anyway. Chelsea was angry, arrogant, loud-mouthed and a total bitch. The twelve year old was like gum on a shoe. Once she get's stuck, she isn't coming off.

"Stop being such an idiot, Chelsea! Why would a monkey mow a lawn in the first place?" That was Bernadette.

Bernadette was the smartest girl in fifth grade, but had that little rebellious streak inside. She was eleven, but was small for her age. She was a good friend and had plenty of good qualities. She did have a tendency to show off what she knew sometimes, even if she didn't mean to. It was strange though. Bern was small and smart. These two things in one person was usually gold for older bullies, but she was never touched.

Lex sat up and a voice whispered something in her ear.

"Hey Lex. Welcome to the fun." That was Danielle.

Danielle was probably the richest girl in school, but she didn't act like it. She wasn't pompous or greedy for more. She was, in fact, quite the opposite. She was quiet, but kind and selfless. But then there was the social problem. Danielle couldn't talk to anyone. She was shy times a million. Lex was the only one she spoke to and even then she only whispered to her. When Lex wasn't around, she had to use signals and movement to make her point. That was difficult for people who didn't know her that well to understand.

"I fucking hate you!" yelled Chelsea.

"The feeling is mutual." snorted Bernadette.

The table had become silent. Lex sighed and smiled. This dysfunctional group of girls were Alex's friends. She didn't know how they came together, but there was no use separating them now.

"So how is everyone doing today?" Lex grinned at them.

They all looked at her. Danielle giggled quietly and Bernadette started to laugh a little as well. Chelsea still looked pissed off, but the ends of her mouth were violently twitching upwards as she tried very hard to not smile.

"Hey Lex?" Chelsea began, ready to start a new conversation in a flash, "Have you ever noticed that orange coat wearing little kid looking over at you?"

Bernadette jumped in as well, "Yeah, I've noticed. Does he like you or something?"

"You mean Kenny? I don't know." Lex said with a shrug, ignoring the tone of voices that Bernadette and Chelsea were speaking in.

"Aw, but that's cute. You have a little admirer." Bernadette giggled.

"Could you imagine what a slut you'd be called if you got together with him? He's like only in the fourth grade!" Chelsea grinned.

"Yeah well I've talked to him before, so I don't think I would."

Chelsea and Bernadette stopped and looked at her, "You've talked to him?" asked Bern.

"We live close by so yeah. He's a funny kid. He's pretty cool for a fourth grader." Lex said simply.

Bernadette and Chelsea looked at each other, "Damn it." They both muttered under their breaths.

Lex laughed, "You guys always try to embarrass me and it never works."

"Popcorn, drinks and those two trying would be a great source of entertainment!"

Lex laughed once more. Now she remembered why she hung out with these guys again. Some of them either used to have it out for her or she had just made some of them laugh. The beauty of friendship.

"Hey have you guys ever wanted super powers?" Chelsea asked. This was a Chelsea Smith random moment. Sometimes Chelsea would burst out with the most random question. You had to answer it or it didn't get pretty.

"I've never thought about it Chelsea? Why do you ask?" Lex looked at her friend. She didn't know why, but there seemed to be some kind of plot behind the random question.

"Why do you even ask? Not like it's achievable." Bernadette snorted.

Chelsea gritted her teeth and did something rare. She ignored Bernadette, "Well if it was possible, would you want powers?" she continued, almost impatient for an answer.

"Well yeah, I guess it would be cool." said Lex without thinking much about what her answer would lead to.

Chelsea grinned, "Well Lex, I've never been one to disappoint!" the girl said smugly, "Guys we need to meet tonight, outside my place. I have a surprise for you all." Chelsea didn't have a place to go, but in order to make it 'cooler' she left them with an evil grin and went away.

The girls swallowed. When Chelsea said the word 'surprise' and gave that evil grin... You had to start worrying.

Later on that night they met in front of Chelsea's house. It was raining and all the girls had for protection was a small umbrella that Danielle had.

"How did you know it was going to rain Danny?" Bernadette scowled.

Danielle whispered into Lex's ear, "She says she didn't. Danielle always has stuff handy on her."

Then, Chelsea ran out of her house. She didn't have any protection from the rain and frankly, didn't seem to care.

"Okay guys. I have some big news!" her mouth was frozen in that evil grin from earlier.

"It better be worth it! We are freezing!" Bernadette snapped at her.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Bern!" Chelsea snapped back. Even when snapping, her mouth still had an evil grin fixed into place.

"Super high x-rays have been proven to break up the fuck boring human body and replace it with a fucking super cool one!" Chelsea's eyes were wide with excitement and she was practically jumping around.

The girls around her stayed silent. They looked at each other in concern.

"Don't you bitches get it? Super powers! If we find an x-ray strong enough, we could get super powers!"

"Yeah, but where are we going to get an x-ray in South Park?" Lex asked her, worried about her friends sanity.

"Up in the mountain area there is an old x-ray machine factory!" Chelsea grinned. She had stopped jumping, but it looked that extreme force was helping her do that.

Danielle whispered in Lex's ear. Lex nodded, "Danny's right Chelsea. You sound as though you have lost it."

Chelsea was still grinning, "Follow me! Say hello to fucking awesome new bodies!" Chelsea ran on.

"Should we follow her?" Lex asked, looking back and forth from Bern and Danny.

"Yeah we should. In case she hurts herself." Bernadette sighed and started walking.

Soon they followed their very likely crazy friend up the snow that covered the mountainous area of South Park.

"Jesus, if it turns out she's high and I've been freezing my ass off in the rain for nothing, I swear I will kill her." Bernadette said through chattering teeth.

They stopped and stood in awe. Their friend wasn't high. There it was in plain sight. An old run down factory.

They walked up beside Chelsea, who was in front of the gates, "Come on, let's go." She said, pushing the gate open.

The creaking sound made Bernadette squeak, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Quit bitching and move!" Chelsea grumbled at her.

They all followed after her and they opened the doors of the old factory.

"So why do they have an x-ray machine factory here again?" Lex asked before walking in.

"I have no idea, now shut up and get in." Chelsea walked into the pitch black factory.

The girls were now all inside, "Any lights, people?" Lex said squinting in the darkness, hoping to see something.

"Wait a second, I've found something." Bern pulled on a cord that her hand had swept by. The girls covered their eyes as the room exploded into brightness.

"Ugh, I liked it better when it was dark." Mumbled Lex, looking around the strange, humming machines, "Wow," she said after a while.

Chelsea was running around, "Come on you lazy bitches! Get looking for an x-ray strong enough to give us powers!"

Bernadette had had enough of her weird friend, "Listen Chelsea. Concentrated x-rays are dangerous! They can't give you powers!" she said crossly to her.

Chelsea pushed her back, "Yes they can! You're precious mother-fucking scientists proved it!" yelled Chelsea.

While Chelsea and Bern continued to fight, Lex looked around. Danielle did as well, but she stayed in the one spot. This factory made her uncomfortable.

Lex gazed up in awe at one of the machines. It was probably the largest there. Lex put her hand on it and leaned her ear against it. There was a little buzzing sound coming from it.

Lightening flashed and a strangled caw was heard from outside.

Chelsea jumped, "What the fuck was that?" she demanded.

"I told you it was a bad idea coming here, but you didn't listen to me!" Bernadette screeched at her.

Then something small and black fell into the hole in the factory roof and landed into the entrance that was on top of the large machine that Lex was near.

The buzzing sound started to become louder and louder. Lex stepped back and looked up at the machine. The sound got Chelsea and Bernadette looking at it to.

There was another flash of lightening that flashed through the same hole in the roof. Chelsea, Bernadette and Danielle screamed and ran to the doors again.

"Where's Lex?" Bernadette asked desperately, a cold sweat dripping off her.

Danielle pointed to the machine that had been struck by the lightening. Lex was frozen in place, just staring at it. The lightening strike hadn't made her move muscle. Then the machine started to rock and it slowly started to fall downwards. This made Lex break from her trance. She was about to move, but then she saw something that looked like a door. It was right for her size. She raised her towards it. It slid open and Lex walked into place.

Then the machine hit to the floor with an almighty crash.

The three girls looked at it in dismay. The words were stuck in their throats. Bernadette found her voice first,

"Alex!" she screamed, running towards it.

Chelsea was sweating bullets and she ran over to the machine as well.

Danielle stood there looking at the spot where Lex had just been standing with a mixture of disbelief, horror and fear.

"Oh my god, what have we done?" Tears were dripping down Bernadette's face.

Danielle couldn't take it anymore. She fainted right where she was standing.

Chelsea slapped Bernadette, "Jesus, calm down!" Bernadette did just that.

"It's all okay. It's all okay. You here me, it's fucking okay!" she shouted at the roof, while dragging Bern by the wrist to the door. She the picked up Danielle and held her at her side.

Chelsea pulled the two girls out of the factory. It was going to be okay, Chelsea kept thinking. It was that lie that kept her going, but she couldn't help her mind racing. What had they done? They had killed Lex. What were they going to do?

Lex opened her eyes. She was in the pitch black. She groaned and held her head with her hand. What had happened to her? She remembered the factory... The factory! She must have fainted or something! Lex struggled, pushed and pulled. Then she zoomed. That was the only way she could describe her feeling at that point. She was outside.

Lex grunted in pain at the bright light. She then stopped and held her stomach. What had she just done? It felt like running and flying at the same time, but at a million times the speed.

She looked at her body. She looked normal. She then blinked and picked up the black feather that had fallen beside her. She examined. It was almost like a raven's feather. Lex looked at her back and screamed. Wings. She had wings. Lex's vision became blurry. She fell down with a thump. What had happened to her? Maybe when she woke up it would turn out that all of this was a bad dream. Just a crazy nightmare.


	5. Different is a Threat?

"So that's what happened to you?" Mysterion asked, slightly taken back by the story he had heard.

"That's what happened." Lex said with a nod.

There was an awkward silence among the two. Mysterion believed her, but the story seemed a little too... far-fetched. The proof was there alright. They were sitting in an x-ray machine factory... An x-ray machine factory... In South Park.

Lex sighed and looked at him, "It was Mysterion, right?" Mysterion nodded. He knew that tone. That was a 'favour' tone. He nodded at her to continue.

She sighed once more, like this was the hardest thing she could ask somebody, "Could you... Keep this a secret?" she asked.

Mysterion looked at her. He was expecting something a little more forceful, like before. He had been expecting a demand to tell her who he was and want he wanted.

"Okay, I will." Mysterion said finally, "But, you have to tell me a little more. How did your friends figure out you weren't dead?"

"Two nights after the incident, Chelsea came back. I was still knocked out at this point. I then woke up and I was in some sort of pit and clumps of snow were falling on my stomach. See, she was burying me." Lex said, quite calmly to a very disturbed Mysterion.

"I started yelling at her and she just looked at me. Just stared at me. She rubbed her eyes and walked away. Then she walked back and screamed. She dragged me out of the pit and..." Lex knitted her eyebrows. It was like she had a hazy memory of these events, "I think she hit me and started screaming, "You bitch! Don't you dare do that to me again you total mother-fucker!" Something like that I think." Mysterion began to worry about this Chelsea girl's mental stability and how Lex was taking everything that had happened to her so calmly.

"She asked me what had happened to me and I showed her the x-ray that had 'flattened me'. We found out it was some sort of x-ray D.N.A crossover machine."

"How did you find that out?" Mysterion asked, impressed.

"It was written on the top of it." Lex said bluntly.

There was yet another awkward silence, "Oh." Mysterion said simply.

"Yeah I know. I thought that too." She said with a shrug and a slight smile.

"The next night, all the girls came over. There was hugging, crying, almost fainting. I showed them the crossover machine and that's when we talked about our plan."

"And your plan was?" Mysterion said, trying to coax her into telling him.

Lex bit her lip, "I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that half of our plan was to make sure no one found out I was here."

"So wait, you mean you've been up here the whole time. You've never gone out since the incident?"

Lex shrugged, "Yeah. The guys bring me food and stuff and I get to try out my new..." she stopped halfway and looked at the floor.

"New what, Lex?" Mysterion said, getting into the habit of calling her that as well.

"There is something wrong with me..." she said quietly.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with you." Mysterion realised how that could be perceived and coughed.

"Well there is! That machine has done something to me!" Lex shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the large, toppled over x-ray machine.

"It's okay, Lex." Mysterion said, placing a hand on her shoulder. This seemed to calm her down and she took a deep breath.

Then she was gone. In a flash of black she disappeared. Then she was back. Mysterion jumped back and looked at her in alarm.

"If that doesn't fall into the category of 'something being wrong with me', then I don't know what does." She said miserably.

Mysterion looked at her sadly. She acted calm and laid-back, even after all this had happened to her. It was clear that she was scared... And that she wasn't used to feeling that way.

"We'll figure it out, Lex. I'll come back and see you." Mysterion said soothingly to her.

She blinked and looked up at him, "You will? Why?" she asked, confused.

"I'm going to help you. Didn't I say that?" Mysterion smiled.

Lex then blinked, "I'm going to have to tell my friends though. They visit at night when they can." Lex told him.

Mysterion nodded, "Goodbye Lex." He said.

"Goodbye Mysterion." Lex said with smile. By the time she had said it, he was already gone.

Time flew by so quickly. It was morning before half of South Park could blink and then it was already afternoon.

Cartman, Kyle, Kenny and Stan stood beside each other in the playground. Kenny looked like he could just fall down and fall asleep.

"What's wrong with you, Kenny?" Kyle asked his friend, nudging him.

"So tired. Up half the night." Kenny yawned.

Cartman just laughed, "No wonder! With a house full of rats and shit, Kenny's bound never to get to sleep!" He then got annoyed when Kenny made no attempt to hit him or tell him to shut up.

"Kenny, did you keep following them last night?" asked Stan, worried. He would have thought he would have given up quick.

Kenny remembered the promise he had made to Lex as Mysterion, "Uh-huh. Didn't find them though." It wasn't a lie, because 'them' was the three fifth grader girls and he never saw them.

"Jesus Kenny you need to get a life. I know you're poor and have no real source of entertainment, but Jesus! Stalking girls a year older then you is just fucked up!" Cartman had been filled in on the details about Alex Hunter's friends earlier that morning.

This time Kenny snapped out of his tiredness and hit Cartman hard on the face, "Ow! Christ Kenny!" he screamed at him.

Soon everyone was back in class. Mr. Garrison had told the children that a visitor would be coming.

"Oh Jesus, this 'visitor' is going to suck ass." drawled Stan.

"Okay children, settle down." Mr. Garrison said to the class.

The class only settled down when they saw the 'visitor' that Mr. Garrison had been talking about. It was a tall man wearing a black suit and dark glasses. The children gasped in awe. Whispers were passed around the class.

"Wow, do you think he's some sort of spy?"

"What would a spy be doing here?"

"I don't know... Teach us about spy stuff?"

"He looks so cool."

"Nah, I think he looks gay."

"You think everyone looks gay, Cartman."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Children, shut up!" Mr. Garrison called out over the loud whispers. The class shut up.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Garrison. Children will be children." He chuckled.

He turned to the children and they all leaned forward, in suspense of what the man was going to say next.

"Hello children. I'm Mr. Matthews, but you can call me Carter." He smiled at them. That smile made half the class shiver. There was something 'off' about the man.

"Now children, you live in a good community." He continued, the children hanging on to his every word, "But what would you consider a threat?" he asked them with a strange glance.

"Kenny's living conditions!" Cartman blurted out. All the class started to laugh except for Kenny, who threw a crumbled ball of paper at Cartman. It hit him on the back of the head.

"Ah! Jesus Kenny!" Cartman yelled at him.

"Eric Cartman, don't say bad things about other people's living conditions!" shouted Mr. Garrison, "Kenny McCormick, you stop throwing things! Eric will eat his words later on in life when he fails to get a job and lives in worse conditions than you do now!"

This made Kenny smile smugly, while Cartman fumed silently.

Mr. Matthews just laughed, "Ah, you're so full off life. You people are our future and we want to keep you safe!" The class was confused now.

"You see, I work for the government and my job is to... well to protect you from any threats. This could be increasing murders in your area, poor education or environmental issues. Children, there is something you need to understand. Different things from you or me are a threat." he said firmly.

Cartman was about to burst out with an insult for Kyle, but stopped once he realised that it would be too easy.

"That's why we have to terminate them." Mr Matthews said with that creepy smile.

This made Cartman grin. He was again going to burst out with an insult for Kyle, but stopped once he realised it might be going just a tad too far.

"So children, when you see anything different you need to call me or as I am better known as, the Government!" he chuckled once more at his joke, while the kids looked on at him wordlessly.

Cartman decided that was okay, "Oh no, a Jew! I have to call the government before he switches me to his faith!" he squealed.

The class all laughed, except for Kyle who simply said, "Shut the hell up or I'll call the government on you, because it has to be an environmental crime for you to be that fat!"

The class was in uproar and they couldn't stop laughing. All except for Kyle and Cartman, who just glared murderously at each other.

Mr. Matthews grinned at them, "Okay children, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. Thank you Mr. Garrison." The suave man nodded to the teacher and walked out.

Kenny became worried. Things that were different were threats? His mind flicked to Lex and even himself. Did this mean they were threats? With his immortality and her strange abilities? He shook the thought away. He wasn't a threat. He helped the people of South Park, didn't he? Still, the thought remained with him at the back of his mind.

Mr. Matthews grinned once more. Even the children of the town had the seed planted in their minds. Different is a threat? The cheesiest line there was in the agency. He looked out of his car at the small town. The government had detected a large energy spike in this area and it was high enough to be regarded as a danger.

"I'm going to find you." He sang as he drove away.

He'd get that source of the spike yet. If it was the last thing he'd do.


	6. A Trip to a Genetic Engineer!

Lex swallowed. She couldn't take another minute in that factory. Her friends had stopped coming and she couldn't wait for Mysterion to come to her.

Lex had come to see that Genetic Engineer that lived in South Park. She was sure that if anyone could really find out what had happened to her, it was Dr. Mephesto.

She had barged in to his lab and demanded to see him. He hadn't seemed angry or anything. He actually was more than happy to help.

"Hello, my dear. I am Dr. Mephesto, the Genetic Engineer of South Park"

"I'm Alex Hunter, but I'm called Lex," she said swiftly, hoping to get down to business.

"Yes Alex and what can I do for-" he didn't even get to finish his question before Lex interrupted.

"Doc, something freaky has happened to me and I need you to fix it!" she said desperately.

"Well, uh, that depends what is wrong with you…" Alex did the same thing she had done for Mysterion. She zoomed.

"Oh my!" he gasped, jumping back.

"You see! This all happened to me when…"

Without needing to be asked, Lex told Dr. Mephesto what had happened to her. She told him about her friend Chelsea's desire for super powers, the x-ray machine factory, the D.N.A crossover, everything.

"Oh, well, this is most strange!" a pale Mephesto said.

"Strange, Doc? This doesn't even fall down into the section of strange! Creepy, terrifying, that's what it is!" she yelled at him. She took in a deep breath, "Sorry," she said sadly.

"Don't be, my dear. Why, if an X-ray fell on me and I woke up with abilities like yours, I'd be horrified."

"Really?"

"Oh, well no, not really. I'd know how to use them, being a man of science and all." He said apologetically to her.

Lex shook her head, "Nah. It's cool."

"Well after what you told me, it seems obvious that your D.N.A has been crossed over with that of another animal!" Mephesto said, rubbing his chin.

"Thanks a bunch Captain Obvious! I didn't figure that out when I saw 'Animal D.N.A Crossover machine'!" she drawled.

Mephesto wasn't listening, "You're speed suggests a bird." He mumbled.

Lex blinked, "Wait!" she sprang up, making Mephesto jump once more.

"A caw! A caw!" she began exclaiming.

"Bless you?" Mephesto said hesitantly.

"I'm not sneezing! I remember something! Before the lightening hit the machine, another flash hit something else and all I could hear was this blood-curdling caw!" Lex began to shake, half with excitement and half with fear.

"Ah ha! It must have been a Corvus Corax!"

It was Lex's turn to look surprised, "I'm sorry, but what?"

"A Corvus Corax is the scientific name for a raven!" Dr. Mephesto began to imitate the shaking Lex was doing earlier, "Your D.N.A has crossed over with that of ravens!"

Lex looked at him and tried to take it all in. She was a raven. She was a raven. She repeated it in her head until it became just a little less horrifying. Just a little…

"Are you saying-?" she began, but Mephesto was going crazy with excitement.

"Don't you see, my dear? Scientists have been trying to mutate a human and give them qualities of an animal for years! Many said it couldn't be done, but you are living proof that it can!" he said, grabbing Lex by the shoulders and looking at her with fascination.

He then shook his head and let go of her, "I am terribly sorry Alex. This has probably come as an immense shock to you and here I am getting excited over something that has affected your life completely!" Mephesto said guilty.

Lex just smiled at him, "Don't be Doc. I'm... okay." Mephesto looked at her.

"Okay, I lied. I'm not perfectly okay with it, but still… This helps me Dr. Mephesto. You might not understand, but it does. Thanks"

Without warning, Lex zoomed out and left a dumb-struck Mephesto just standing there.

"To think, a real human mutant. I never thought it was possible!" he murmured.

Then someone else walked into the range. It was a tall man, dressed in black. He gave the doctor an eerie smile.

"Good evening Dr. Mephesto." He chuckled and this didn't make Mephesto anymore comfortable. He swallowed.

"Yes that would be me. And how may I help you?" he said uneasily, eying the man up and down.

"I'm Carter Matthews, a special agent from the Government. I believe we have much to discuss…"


	7. Whisper and get a Chocolate Bar!

Mysterion made his way to the old factory. The weather was extremely poor and rain poured down once more that night. Mysterion remembered his unfortunate accident with his clothes the last time it rained.

He made it to the factory in double the time. Different is a threat. He stopped, sighed and rubbed his temples. That had been nagging him for a while now. He had managed to shake it to the back of his mind, but it kept digging itself up. He listened to the sound of the rain, hoping it would distract him.

Mysterion found the light cord and pulled it. He squinted until his eyes became adjusted to the light.

"Lex? It's me, Mysterion!" he called out to the machine filled room.

Nothing happened. There wasn't a black blur in sight.

"Lex? Are you there?" Mysterion called out, worry in his tone.

There is was. A dark blur zoomed right in front in him, "Mysterion! Hey." The girl said with a grin.

Mysterion hadn't jumped, but he had taken a step back. He was getting better at this.

"I have some... news. I don't know which category it falls into, but its news!" she said with a small laugh. It was strange. She seemed pretty perky, but a little sad at the same time.

"News? Well let's hear it." said Mysterion.

"I've found out what's... wrong with my body." she sighed.

So Lex told Mysterion about her visit to Dr. Mephesto and about her strange raven crossover.

"What? So your body has been mutated with a raven?" Mysterion asked. He couldn't decide if this was fascinating or if this was horrifying.

"Yeah. Bern looked up ravens on the internet. There wings spans are quite large wing span, so that explains my speed. The rest I'll have to figure out for myself." Lex sighed, fidgeting with her hands.

"Figure out the rest?" Mysterion asked curiously.

"Yeah, the rest. It's nothing to worry about." She said, almost rushed. It's like she wanted to brush the topic away. Mysterion raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why did you go out?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"I couldn't wait." Lex sighed again, still fidgeting with her hands.

Mysterion sighed. He wasn't getting a straight answer for any questions tonight it seemed.

"Well as long as you're okay. I'll be leaving." Mysterion smiled at her.

"Oh. See you." She said, making no effort to stop him from leaving.

As he walked away, Lex turned around. She waited until she herd the creak and then the slam of the door as it closed.

"Okay guys, the cost if clear. Come on out!"

At school the next morning, the gossip was in full swing. All of it on the topic of Alex Hunter and her disappearance. She hadn't been in school for over four weeks now. Panic was spreading.

"Is she dead?"

"No! She's in rehab!"

"Why would she be in rehab?"

"...Good point."

"Maybe she just ran away."

"Why would she do that? She might not be the richest person ever, but she was really popular. What's to run away from?"

"...Jesus, man! Stop making me look so stupid!"

Every where Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny went, that sort of talk was all they could hear.

"I don't see what the big deal is! I didn't know her, so that means she's not awesome enough!" snorted Cartman, as the boys made their way outside.

"Fat ass, the fact that you didn't know her means that you're the fat stupid idiot and you're the one not awesome enough. Not like you ever were." muttered Kyle.

"Hey don't call me fat and stupid! And I am awesome!" Cartman stated smugly.

"Okay, prove it." Kenny smirked at him.

"I don't need to prove it! That's how awesome I am!" Cartman grinned.

"So basically, you can't prove it." Stan said finally.

"I can so!" Cartman yelled.

"Then do it." Kyle pushed him.

"Don't push me! I'll... do it later." Cartman said.

"He can't prove it." Kyle looked at Kenny and Stan.

"You think?" Kenny smirked once more and the boys walked off.

"Hey, come back here! I hate you guys!" Cartman ran after them.

They all stopped and looked at the crowd of people that blocked their way.

"Come on people! It's a playground, not a road!" Cartman bellowed over all the commotion.

No one paid any attention to him. All that anybody could hear was all the questions.

"Where is Lex?"

"Is she dead?"

"Is she in rehab?"

"Did she run away?"

"Did she get eaten?"

"Did she explode?"

"Is she at my house?"

"..."

"I can't see anything! Kenny! Get on my shoulders and tell us what you see!" Kyle said, turning to Kenny.

Kenny shrugged and got up on Kyle's shoulders. He swayed back and forth like some weird Halloween decoration. Kenny then saw the same three fifth grade girls from the other day. They looked pretty tense. Who wouldn't be, with these entire questions being thrown at them? And what would they answer? That they wanted super powers and Lex got flattened by a D.N.A crossover machine, but then was okay and then she found out that her body had been mutated with a ravens?

"Guys, shut up!" a voice echoed around the play ground. The questions stopped and the crowd went silent.

"We don't know what's happened to Lex." A quiet voice called out.

"Yeah so just fucking whisper! The first person to guess right wins a chocolate bar!" the other voice drawled this sarcastically, but half the crowd burst into life. They obviously wanted that imaginary chocolate bar then.

"A chocolate bar!" Cartman grinned.

This made Kyle jump. Kenny fell from his shoulders and the two lay there in a complete heap.

"Fat ass, there is no chocolate bar! She was being sarcastic!" Stan said, hitting him.

"Ow! How the hell I'm I supposed to know that?"

"Tone of voice, you dumb-ass!" Kyle said to him through gritted teeth.

The boys walked on in silence.

"I wonder what has happened to her." Stan wondered out loud.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Cartman said spitefully.

"Oh hey guys."

The boys turned around to see where the voice had come from. They say a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in the fifth grade and the boys knew her as April May.

"Hey April." Stan smiled.

"Yeah, hey." Kyle said after.

Kenny gave her a little wave and Cartman ignored her completely.

"You hear?" she said, ignoring Cartman as well.

"You mean about Alex Hunter? The whole school's talking about it dude." Stan said to her.

"Friend of yours?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, Lex and I were friends." she said sadly, "I'm close to Bernadette and Danielle as well. Not Chelsea though." She explained, scowling at her last statement about Chelsea.

"Oh yes April, we so care." said Cartman in a sweet little tone.

She scowled at him, "Yeah you're a lot like her. She's a total bitch too."

"Hey! I'm not a bitch, I'm a guy!" he shouted at her.

April smirked happily haven accomplished her goal of pissing Cartman off. She ignored him and turned her attention the other three.

"Yeah and have you heard the other news?" she said in a low voice.

"Other news?" Stan asked, worried.

"Yeah about these five heroes going around South Park?" she told them, looking around the playground for potential eavesdroppers.

This got the four boys to attention. The other team? The all gathered in around her. April blinked in surprise at the sudden interest. She continued.

"They've been doing all kinds of things. Stopping vandals, catching robbers, saving practically everyone!" April grinned excitedly.

Cartman was about to blow, "What?" was the only thing he could get out.

"Oh yeah! They're amazing!" April said admiringly.

"Those guys are going to get it!" Cartman shrieked furiously.

April scowled, "What do you mean, 'guys'? Who said that they were 'guys'?" she glared at Cartman.

The other three looked at her. They knew April had a problem with sexism, but she was getting really worked up about this.

Just then the bell rang. She finished glaring at the worked up Cartman and sighed, "I'll see you guys later. Bye!" she smiled at the other three and ran in.

Cartman was going to explode any minute now, so Kenny, Kyle and Stan talked amongst themselves.

"We need to find out who these people are." Kyle said with a nod.

"Yeah, but how will we know when they come out at night?" Stan asked with a shrug.

"Maybe whenever there is a crime, we could let them go in and see them when they finish." Kenny suggested.

"Yes!" Cartman grinned madly, "A trap! We will set a trap for them!"

Kenny sighed, "That's not-"

"It's brilliant, brilliant I say!" Cartman began to laugh like a crazy person as he ran back into the school again.

"Oh God." sighed Stan walking into the building

"Well there's no changing his mind." Kyle said, following behind him.

The day went by much slower than it did yesterday, but the boys only had one thing in mind.

Meeting this new superhero team... And seeing what they wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to the Designer101 for her OC! April will play a bigger role in later chapter! Thank you! ^ ^<strong>


	8. This Means War!

**I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. Here is Chapter 8! Please review. Enjoy! ^ ^**

So, the plan was to meet the new superhero team. The Coon's way of putting it however was 'trapping them'. Crime didn't take long to show it's face when the team _didn't _wait for it. When they did... They were sure a whole year had gone past in the few minutes they had been waiting.

"Why is no one committing crime, yet?" fumed The Coon.

"Be patient." Mysterion told him, "We haven't even been waiting that long."

"Really? Are you sure we haven't been here for a few years?" Kite yawned.

"Yeah! It doesn't take _this _long when we're just hanging around." moaned ToolShed

"Maybe bribing some random person to rob a bank might work." suggested Mosquito.

"Or maybe releasing a criminal from the jail." said TupperWear, chipping in.

Mysterion sighed. No point talking, was there?

Then it happened. An exploding smashing sound could be heard from the nearby building. That building was an electronics store. Two figures stood outside the smashed window and two more figures stood inside the store. Televisions, DVD players, anything the two inside could get their hands on was passed out to the two outside.

"Okay! Let's see what this new superhero team can do!" The Coon grinned eagerly.

Nothing happened for a few minutes… Then there was a flash! The robber's car was toppled over.

"What the hell just happened?" one of them that was standing outside shouted.

"We happened, that's what!"

A smaller figure grabbed him and threw him. Then there was another flash. The robber span and when he finally stopped, he was slumped up against the lamppost.

"Stealing is a crime. We don't like crime much."

The second one that was outside was punched and the TV he was carrying started to spark. He yelped and he dropped it. It was caught before it hit the ground and then there was a zoom.

"Were here to stop you. Sucks to be you, huh?"

A robber that was inside was thrown out of the smashed window and he landed on the ground with a thump.

"We are Midnight Sight." The voices from earlier said together, "You can't hide your crime from us."

The last one ran out and another figure tripped him and then pushed him when he was in mid-fall.

Coon and Friends stood there in awed silence.

Sirens could be heard at a distance. Soon the police were around the store.

"Thank you very much." Coon and Friends could hear.

"We are in your dept."

There is no need to thank us." The first figure said. With the increased light, the team could see the figures much better.

The figure that had spoken was clad in black. With a cloak that had the ends of the hood cut at jagged points, a black long-sleeved top, black jeans and black military boots. A section of red hair covered a little bit of the eye.

"Yes, it's what we do after all."

The figure that had spoken now looked like some kind of half robot. With a blue shirt, some king of silver control panel with different coloured buttons stuck onto the chest, blue shorts and some sort of metal cone covered the rest of the leg. A helmet slash headphones seemed to complete the weird, cyber ensemble.

"Wait, wait! If this is an award we're talking about..." the next figure grinned.

This figure looked like a crazy mix between a gangster and a wrestler. With a black race jacket torn at the elbow, a red t-shirt, red baggy jeans, leather combat boots and a turned around cap with bits of brown hair sticking out at the ends. A black bandana with two eye holes cute out of it covered the eyes.

The next figure sighed and the heroes could make out a shaking head.

This one looked the most normal out of the four. With a brown trench coat, a white shirt, brown trousers, black boots and a strange black hat that covered the eyes. It looked like one of those hats that detectives wore in the old movies. The hair was tied up in a low ponytail.

"Well, at least tell us your names."

The first figure laughed, "Well I don't now about all our names, but we can tell you this…"

The other three stepped into line along side the one dressed in black.

"We are Midnight Sight!" the first one's voice rang out loud and clear, "We see all the crime that is hidden in darkness! You don't need to worry! We have chosen to protect this town!"

The crowd of policemen and people that had stepped out of their houses in their pyjamas to see what the commotion was, cheered and clapped loudly for them. The team bowed and then they disappeared with one of there famous flashes.

Coon and Friends stood there. They hadn't even got time to 'trap' them. They were in shock and wonder.

"What... the… hell… was…that?" The Coon managed to wheeze.

"That was Midnight Sight." Human Kite said with a nod.

"And they totally kick ass!" ToolShed exclaimed.

"Yeah! How do we compete with that?" Mosquito demanded.

Iron Maiden began clapping his hands together happily, agreeing with ToolShed's earlier remark.

"We're still good heroes... Right?" Mint-Berry Crunch asked meekly.

"Yes we are!" The Coon shouted, finding his voice, "And we always will be the best!"

Mysterion hadn't said anything yet. He stared at the spot were Midnight Sight had just saved the day. They were familiar to him some how. He didn't know how, but they were. He was sure of it.

"Okay, we know what they can do." Mysterion said finally, "Maybe next time, we'll be more prepared."

No one was listening to Mysterion. They had been brought into a funk. Mysterion sighed heavily.

They soon found themselves back in their basement HQ. Coon was giving an angry speech about how they were still awesome and how Midnight Sight was obviously gay. The heroes looked at each other. Being upstaged by people meant being shown up. It meant that they were at the same level as you, but wanted to make you feel weaker. Midnight Sight _was _better than them. They weren't at the same level at all and they didn't even know who Coon and Friends were. It had been a pretty shitty day.

But, they were now more determined then ever to find out who Midnight Sight was and why they wanted to protect South Park of all places. It wasn't a meeting anymore.

It was war.


End file.
